Juniper Lee
Juniper Kim Lee '''or '''June is the main protagonist of the The Life and Times of Juniper Lee ''series. She is an Asian-American girl granted with magical powers that gift her the abilities and title of Te Xuan Ze, thus allowing her to be the protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its' magical counterpart. Juniper is currently a member of the Heroes Coalition and works as a Solo Hero. '''Appearance' June is a teenage asian-american girl, with a tall build and long black straight hair which almost reaches her waist, complimented by a pink wisp running down the rest of her hair from the left side of where her hairline starts. As mentioned by her grandmother and Monroe, it is historically known as the Mark of the Te Xuan Ze. It is unknown whether it naturally changed color or whether it was colored by June herself, but it's been shown that other Te Xuan Ze either had the same color, a different color (Jasmine), or lacked one entirely. According to Ray Ray and various monsters, she has very long legs, excellent for out-running almost any big monster. She has three freckles above her nose forming a triangle. She also is known for having fairly large feet for a kid her age. She has said about herself as having hair too straight and a flat nose. June's every-day clothes are a pair of brown boots; a pair of deep blue jeans which flare slightly and have three crossing strings at opposite sides where the jeans split; a green T-shirt with short sleeves and dark-red edges as well as a stylized dragonfly logo of the same color. Juniper wore this same logo as hair pins on either side of her bangs before she got her powers as a grade-schooler. Personality Juniper is a cheerful girl with an upbeat personality. But she can be fierce and tough. Abilities Powers Being Te Xuan Ze, June possesses many magical and superhuman abilities that help her deal with the different creatures of the magical world, such as: * Superhuman Strength: June is superhumanly strong and is typically able to lift and take down a giant monster with little to no effort. She is strong enough to literally punch her way out of 200 feet of concrete8 and easily lift a 3.716 pound monster.9 This places her strength level slightly over 2 tons. * Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a normal human could never achieve. She is fast enough to run down a building from its' roof and catch a falling person10 as well as fast enough to dodge attacks from demons, various monsters and demi-gods, but not fully-powered gods.1112 * Superhuman Stamina: June's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Juniper is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any serious injury. * Superhuman Agility: June's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Magic Vision: Basic ability of seeing through the magical barrier keeping the worlds of magic and humanity separate. * Magic: June can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid her in battle. The spell she uses the most is the banishing spell.13 * Magic Immunity: She has some degree of immunity to some magical effects, I.E. Sandman's sleeping spell. * Magical Energy Absorption: As a Te Xuan Ze she can tap into the magical energy that empowers her when she is in the elder's realm in order to enhance her powers. After absorbing magic from the source of her powers, she was able to defeat Kai Yee. Trivia * At school, June is involved in the Volleyball Club, Math Club and Asian Club. In the first season, she was also the head editor of the Newspaper Club. She also ran for class president against a school bully (for the sake of a friend). * The juniper flower (for which June was possibly named after) is a symbol of protection. This reflects Juniper's duty to protect the magical world as the Te Xuan Ze. * She likes roller-blading, Hawaiian pizza and the drummer from No Doubt.22 * On free days off she also likes going surfboarding, such as when she went out with family and friends, surf-boarding along with her friend Ophelia.23 * She is the first ever to be Te Xuan Ze as a child when it was supposed to be her parent instead.24 * She weighs 73 Pounds soaking wet.25 * Juniper has mentioned an interest in becoming an astronaut on a few occasions. In season two's Dog Show Afternoon, she eventually signs up for a national space camp in California but cannot attend due to being an active Te Xuan Ze. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Unknown Status